


Good Luck

by MilkTeaCandy



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaCandy/pseuds/MilkTeaCandy
Summary: Hayami Masaki has never felt this way for another person. He turns to the person he confides in the most to vent, even if their conversations are... quite unusual.
Relationships: Hayami Masaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Good Luck

The opponent Hayami Masaki faced could have been his mirror image, if not for the man’s stripe over the nose, crouched figure, and outstretched tongue.

Well… considering their age differences, perhaps would be more accurate to say that Masaki himself was a near-perfect copy of _him_.

Smiling languidly, as if to cover up the bubble of anxiety currently within him, Masaki rolled his shoulders as he stared down at his brother. “Go easy on me today, I’ve got a date,” he joked. As usual, Meguro’s reply was to lunge at him with the ferocity and determination of a starving beast.

They clashed, grabbing at each other. The smile never left Masaki’s face, even as Meguro twisted his arm so hard it nearly broke. Their fights were one of the rare, almost intimate moments that he and his brother could spend together; while he was barely able to keep up with Meguro in their earlier matches, he was now so in tune with him that he could speak in between their grapples. One-sided it may be, but Masaki took some comfort in these conversations. He could vent his feelings easier, even if his brother never spoke back. In some ways, actually, that was better. 

“I wasn’t kidding, you know. I met someone I really like.” Masaki’s casual tone didn’t match the hard strike he landed on his brother’s side. “They’re a lovely person. I’ve known them for a while, and I’m thinking of asking them to be with me- romantically.”

Meguro hissed, reeling from his blow. Masaki took it as his cue to go on. “You know, I’ve never felt so nervous about anything… it’s quite surprising. But I guess this is what people mean when they talk about love? Heart racing whenever they’re around, feeling so happy just from looking at them. And their smile-“ 

Abruptly, Masaki stops, bringing his arms up to his face to block Meguro’s kick. “Hey, I told you, I need to look good for this!”

“Talking too much,” Meguro growled back.

Masaki laughed and continued anyways. “I haven’t told Father about it- you know how he can be. Even though he doesn’t monitor us so closely anymore, he’s still going to kick up a fuss. And I don’t want to drag them into any of it.”

“Why are you telling me?”

The question comes as a surprise; Meguro usually didn’t give any indication he was listening, if he listened at all. “I suppose… well, like I said. It’s the first time I’ve felt this way. And you’re the only person I felt comfortable telling.”

Meguro rolled his eyes at the response. Without another word, he lunged towards Masaki once more.

Masaki caught Meguro’s arm, twisting so that he could throw his brother onto the ground. Masaki felt fingers dig into his skin in response, drawing blood. The pain didn’t bother him- actually, it only fuelled his lust for battle. Normally, he would be riding the high of his pain, drawing out the fight until both him and Meguro were severely bruised and bloodied. But not this time. 

“I’ve got to make it quick today, Brother. Or I’ll be late for lunch.”

Meguro barked a laugh, almost mockingly. “Good luck.”

Masaki couldn’t tell if that was a challenge, or encouragement for his date. His smile grew wider. “Thanks, I’ll do my best.”

Five minutes later, Masaki inspected his body. Most of his wounds could be covered up, thank goodness, but there were bruises on his arm from how hard Meguro gripped him. Well, nothing that he couldn’t explain- the lovely person whom he was meeting did know he practiced Judo.

He turned around, waving to Meguro’s unconscious body- which was lying on a stretcher as medics took him away. “I’ll be off then, Brother!”

—

The gentleman that he was, Masaki showed up to his date with a small bouquet of flowers, which he presented to his partner with a smile. He couldn’t help but take in the rosy blush that spread across their cheeks as they accepted the gift.

Brushing off any concerns his date had about his wound, Masaki chose to prove he was okay by offering them his arm to lead them to the restaurant. The conversation didn’t stop, even as they sat down to eat; he delighted in the way that they laughed at his little quips and even teased him back at times. Even after the meal was finished, they walked the streets, ignoring the crowds, engrossed only in their own company. 

While it seemed like they were strolling aimlessly, Masaki was subtly leading them to a quieter place. They ended up in a somewhat secluded section of a park, just as evening sky gave way to dusk.

It was there that Masaki chose to ask the question. He caught their attention, gently turning them so they faced him fully, brushing a stray lock of hair from their face. Did he look as nervous as he felt? Was their heart beating as fast as his, as he spoke in a softer voice:

_“Would you do me the honour of being my partner?”_

The answer was not quite what he anticipated. Their lips connected with his, somewhat clumsily, as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders. 

The two of them stayed like that for a long while; a young couple kissing under the moonlight.


End file.
